Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. All Charmed related information on this Wiki was taken and/or inspired by Darryl Morris - Charmed Wiki. Darryl Morris was born to Luthor Morris. It is not known who his mother is or if Darryl has any siblings. He is the husband to Sheila Morris and loving father to Mikey and Darryl Morris Jr. Personality Before Darryl met the Charmed Ones her was skeptic towards magic and the supernatural, believing witches and people who believe in UFO to be crazy. But after he had witnessed magic himself he changes his opinion about the whole witch thing. He is a family motivated man who focuses on doing what is right. He is shown to be a kind and loving father to his two sons and a dedicated husband to his wife Sheila. Darryl is the perfect family man. History In Charmed Darryl is the son of the criminal Luthor Morris who later became a police officer. He married Sheila and had two boys. He continued with his father's legacy by becoming a police officer himself and later moved up to become an Inspector. He was unaware though that the Charmed Ones were responsible for Luthor pursuing the career as a police officer. Darryl eventually will learn it in 2029 when he gets back in contact with the Halliwells. Darryl was introduced to Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell through his partner Andy Trudeau. After Andy's death, Darryl started to cover for the sisters and also helping them. He also knew that they were capable of solving cases that he did not know how to and occasionally turned to them for help. But like everyone who gets involved with magic will eventually learn that it is a dangerous game to play with, also Darryl had to learn this the hard way. Darryl almost lost his soul and was exposed to magic more than any human should. He was attacked by magic a lot of times during the years he was covering for the Halliwells. In 2003 the Phoebe and Paige themselves stole Darryl's soul without his consent in order to gain access to Valhalla and rescue Leo. Darryl later approached Paige for help to calm a hostage situation down. Paige casts a spell to make Darryl invulnerable to bullets but it backfires, giving him super strength and invulnerability. Consequently, Darryl was then nearly executed for murder after being framed by a phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was saved by The Cleaners and was allowed to remember what happened. After these events Darryl decided that he would stop covering for the girls and focus only on his own family. However he continued warning them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan. Phoebe told him that one bad experience should not conquer 6 years of magical affairs. When Federal Agent Brody put Sheridan in a coma, Darryl returned to the sisters asking for help in seeking Sheridan out. From then on, Darryl helped out in some cases until Sheridan revealed to his wife the danger his job was in over this and she forced him to stop. Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time, explaining that if he doesn't they would be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. Darryl managed to convince Sheila to let him help one last time. After stopping the FBI from entering the manor, he believed the sisters died in the battle with Zankou. But when he saw three women walking away with a man, he realized that they all miraculously survived. Soon after, he moved to the East Coast with his family at the urging of his wife. In Blessed Darryl and Sheila were blessed in 2010 with a set of two fraternal twin daughters. The pregnancy was unexpected but nonetheless Darryl and Sheila decided to keep the baby. Their surprise was even bigger when they found out that instead of one, they were having two babies. It was hard at the beginning for Darryl to handle four children, two of them being toddlers. But he eventually managed. Mikey took over most of the time taking care of his sisters and he loved it. In 2016, ten years after Darryl and his family had moved to the East Coast, he was contacted by the SFPD and offered the position as Police Captain. At first Darryl hesitated but when his wife Sheila knew about the promotion she agreed in moving back to San Francisco. Even though she was not too fond of going back, she knew how much Darryl wanted to take the promotion and Sheila also knew that Darryl had left the incidents with the Halliwell sisters in the past and would not have to worry about it anymore. Darryl and Sheila took their two boys and moved back to San Francisco. Darryl occasionally meets the Halliwell sisters and even frequents Piper's Charmed Triquetra restaurant but he made it clear that he would not be covering for them anymore or let the past repeat itself. In 2021 his eldest son, Mikey took a job opening at P3 and he soon became friends with Wyatt, Chris and Prue Halliwell. Darryl did not stop his son from taking the job but instead told him everything with the consent of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Mikey took the news rather well and promised to keep the secret. Occasionally Darryl still bumps into Wyatt, Chris and Prue when solving a case. He also knows that Caden Finch is dating Trish. After Joey Green keeps constantly asking about the Halliwells and even reveals that he knows about Darryl being partners with his late uncle, Darryl decides to assign Caden and Joey as partners themselves. Darryl justifies his decision by explaining that Caden can now keep a closer eye on Joey and keep him from exposing his girlfriend's family as witches. When Darryl learns that Prue and her brothers cast a spell on Joey to stop him, he takes it upon himself to go and warn them that using magic on cops usually always backfires and never ends good, referring to Andy's death and his own history with the Charmed Ones. Even though Darryl is not covering for the Halliwells anymore, he still holds a soft spot for them in his heart and secretly watches after them. Love & Romances Not much is known about Darryl's romantic life. He is married to Sheila Morris. Series Season 01 Darryl has a lot of guest appearances in Blessed. He gets suspicious about Joey when he insists in asking all kind of questions about the Halliwells and even revealing that he knows about Darryl being partnered up with his late uncle Andy Trudeau. To keep Joey from exposing the Halliwells as witches, Darryl assigns Caden and Joey as partners, something both Inspectors are not very fond of. Darryl eventually learns that Prue and her brothers cast a spell on Joey to stop him, he takes it upon himself to go and warn them that using magic on cops usually always backfires and never ends good, referring to Andy's death and his own history with the Charmed Ones. He secretley keeps an eye on Piper's children, showing that he still cares despite not covering for the Halliwells anymore. Category:Season 01 Category:BLESSED Category:Humans Category:Characters